


Defeat

by Anonymous



Series: A Turn of Fate [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father/Son Incest, Luke really wants it but knows he shouldn't, M/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After Luke suffers defeat at the hands of his father, he decides to take the man's offer to join him. However, this offer includes a rough lesson to show the young Jedi where he stands.





	Defeat

Luke shivered with pain, pressing his left arm down tighter over the charred stump of his right wrist as he nervously stared at the hand offered to him. _Father? Vader was his father?_ He did know it was true, deep down, though just seconds earlier he had refuted the man’s claim, screaming that it was impossible. 

Luke contemplated his options, briefly looking down at the long, long drop below him before staring back at Vader. Jump or stay by his father’s side? Luke had always wanted to meet the man. After he had learned his father was a Jedi, Luke wanted to follow in his footsteps, though he had never imagined it would end up like this. Finally, Luke made up his mind. He let out a soft groan, moving his disabled arm to his side before he hesitantly grabbed the leather-clad hand that was before him.

Despite the certainty in his heart that Vader really was his father, for one brief moment he thought that Vader would throw him off the gantry, laughing at how he tricked the young Jedi before Luke fell to his doom down in the abyss below Cloud City. However, the man’s hand grasped his tightly and pulled him up with reassuring strength. Luke let out a little sigh of relief, his expression shifting into a tired smile. He was still a little wary, but he allowed those feelings of hope and love to well up inside him. He even thought the pain in his arm dulled a little as he finally accepted his destiny.

Luke walked slowly across the platform, slouching from exhaustion, the imposing figure of his father following directly behind him. He was taken off guard as he was suddenly pushed to the ground, letting out a small cry of surprise.

“Va—father! Why?!”

For a moment all Luke heard was that raspy, mechanical breathing before Vader finally answered, “To show you your place.”

Luke tried to push himself up with his one good arm, but he felt the Force holding him down as his father placed his hands on his hips, lifting them up from the ground. The hands slid to the front, undoing Luke’s pants. He shivered as the garment was slid to his knees. Luke didn’t even have the energy to fight it. He found that he didn’t really want to, the realization bringing a blush of shame to his face. It was enough to make him struggle weakly, wondering if the punishment would be worse—or even stop completely—if Vader sensed desire in him.

It was not really a new desire, though it had taken a long time to surface inside Luke. He had many nights after Obi Wan’s death where he tossed and turned amid nightmares of facing the black-clad Jedi. In these dreams he seemed larger, darker, his suit and mask almost like a void, never reflecting the light from their two sabers clashing. He would press down, overpowering Luke’s smaller frame and then… Luke would wake up.

Except, more and more he would not wake up right away. The dreams would turn to Luke being pressed to the ground after his defeat, their lightsabers suddenly nowhere to be seen. Vader’s powerful hands would grab him painfully, tearing at his clothes, touching him everywhere, playing with him roughly. Luke would suddenly awaken in a cold sweat, drying semen staining his skin. 

Once, just once, he had jerked himself off with that same scenario in his mind, crying Vader’s name softly as he climaxed. As soon as it was over, shame washed over him. He felt ashamed masturbating to the man that had killed his mentor, ashamed that he wanted that terrifying figure to hold him down and dominate him. After that he only ever allowed his waking fantasies to contain a vague shadow of a man, though the hands that helped bring him to climax were always covered in black leather.

Now, though, he couldn’t ignore that those hands were attached to Darth Vader, his father. Luke was embarrassed, dismayed, confused, but somehow all of that paled in comparison to how badly he secretly wanted this. Even his physical pain lessened as he felt his cock being gripped, fingers working him to a semi-hard state as Vader’s other hand slipped over his ass. It delved between his buttocks, fingertips almost gentle as they brushed over his entrance.

Luke tried to stifle a moan as one finger pressed inside him. The friction was slightly uncomfortable, but the slight stretch around that single digit felt so good. However, it quickly turned to a more prominent discomfort as another finger was added. They spread apart, stretching him then pulling out before thrusting in again. Just as he was starting to get used to it, a third finger was added, and Luke couldn’t keep himself from crying out in shock and pain. The hand stopped, as if his father worried about hurting him, but that only lasted a second before he thrust the digits in as deep as they would go. The fingers were no longer gentle, roughly preparing him, though he knew he should be grateful that Vader was preparing him at all.

The rough dryness of the leather glove hurt, but a few times those fingers brushed against a spot that sent shock-waves of pleasure rippling throughout Luke’s body, causing his cock to pulse within Vader’s other hand. It was over as soon as he was starting to get accustomed to it. Luke tried to look back to confirm what he knew was coming as he heard a soft rustling of clothing, but he was still held in place by invisible bindings of the Force.

Suddenly the hand that had been wrapped around his cock was up against his face, fingers forcing their way into his mouth. Luke gagged, but otherwise didn’t fight it, coating them thoroughly in his saliva before the hand pulled away. Then came the sound of wet leather rubbing against skin and Luke moaned softly, trying to imagine Vader touching himself with spit-slicked gloves. Luke still had no clue what the man looked like beneath that suit and mask, but the idea of him rubbing his own son’s saliva over his cock made Luke shiver in pleasure.

For just a moment there was silence, then Luke let out a strangled yelp as his father thrust into him with little warning. It hurt so bad to be entered with just a spit-lubricated cock, despite the preparation. There was a little pause before Vader pulled out and then slammed into him again, moving his hips at an unbearable pace. Luke gritted his teeth, a tiny wail escaping his throat. Tears slipped down his cheeks, his only hand curling into a tight fist that he pressed against the ground, trying to hold himself up.

One thrust finally hit that sweet spot inside him and for a second his vision went white. He groaned, the sound mixed with pain and pleasure. Vader tilted his hips, hitting that spot again and again, his hand back on Luke’s cock, stroking him with blinding speed. He could feel his precum dribbling continuously over the glove, making the normally dry leather slick and smooth. Luke didn’t care about shame anymore, moaning every time Vader’s hips slammed into him, filling him to the brim.

With another thrust Luke came. He screamed wordlessly, ass tightening tight around his father’s cock. It didn’t stop Vader’s movements, though his pace became uneven and erratic. Luke’s body went limp, a rag-doll bouncing on the older man’s length, relying on Vader to keep him from collapsing completely. It didn’t take long before he heard that mechanical breathing come out in irregular gasps, gloved hands clenching Luke’s hips tight enough to bruise, earning a small whine from the younger Jedi. Finally, Vader slowed and then stopped, pulling himself free from his son.

Luke collapsed to the cold ground. He could feel the cum inside him dribbling onto the back of his thighs, but he didn’t have the energy to care. He hurt all over, though he wasn’t sure whether his arm or his ass hurt more, and he was certain his hips would be black and blue for days. The young Jedi let out a small grunt as he felt his father pulling up his pants, unexpectedly gentle compared to just a few minutes ago. Luke tried to push himself up with his good arm, knowing that nothing good would come from laying there too much longer. Much to his surprise, Vader scooped him up into his arms without a word.

Luke stayed silent, afraid to break their tentative peace. He didn’t know where the relationship with his father stood. The man had asked him to join him, but Luke had been punished even after acquiescing. He hesitantly rested his head against Vader’s chest, closing his eyes in thought as he listened to that steady, mechanical breathing which had long since gone back to normal. As exhausted as he was, it didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
